


Spitshine

by KateAtTheClose



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateAtTheClose/pseuds/KateAtTheClose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perco is tired, Martin is cranky, and Luz keeps the peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitshine

   

             “I’m pretty sure I used to have legs,” Perconte, limp and sprawled, informed the barracks ceiling. 

            “Well, what do ya got now?” Martin sounded more irritated than curious. 

            “Just lots and lots of pain.” Perconte said miserably. 

            “Hell,” Peters glared, face drawn. “If you don’t have what it takes, don’t complain to us; just get the fuck out of here.” 

            Perconte was silent.  

            George ignored the adamant protestations of his own muscles as he tossed Perconte the boot polish and a rag. 

            “If I can’t see my face reflected in your jump boots, Private Perconte, you will suffer the agony of de-feet!” George drawled out in a lazy impression of Captain Sobel. There was a pause, then chuckles and groans broke the air around them and Perconte smiled, picking up the rag. 

            “God, Luz, that was terrible.” Martin complained good-naturedly.

            Luz grinned, boot and polish rag in hand. “Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
